The Idiotic Experiment
by S. Wilhelmina Feenster
Summary: What if Nora Buchanan never existed? Find out!


The Idiotic Experiment  
  
By Feen  
  
NOTE: This story was brought to you by the hilarious scenerio from the "Laverne & Shirley" fan fiction vault. The names were changed to make a certain ADA look like a total idiot.  
  
**~**~**~**~**  
  
What if Nora Buchanan had never existed? Could some person ever take the place of the hideous Assistant District Attourney? Could someone else care so much about little Matthew? Could anyone be just as annoying and interuptive as Nora?  
  
From the brillant minds of the ever creative L&S crowd....you be the judge.  
  
~*~Bo and Karen (from Will & Grace)  
  
The police station was as busy as usual. Karen entered Bo's office.  
  
Karen: God, it's like a morgue out there.  
  
Bo: Could you not use the word "morgue?"  
  
Karen: Why? It's boresville, honey.  
  
Bo: You know why.  
  
Karen: Whatever you say. Hey, let's go to Rodi's and get a few drinks.  
  
Bo: We've got this case to work on.  
  
Karen: [makes a snoring sound] You've got to be kidding. It's Friday night.  
  
Bo: Hey, is Matthew with the sitter?  
  
Karen: Who's Matthew?  
  
Bo: Come on, stop kidding around.  
  
Karen: If you're talking about that guy Matt from the bar. He's a total fruitcake. He's more into someone like...you.  
  
Bo: Karen, if this isn't in the mayor's hands my tomorrow morning...  
  
Karen: Is he cute?  
  
Bo: Who?  
  
Karen: The mayor. I mean, I could stop by his office and give him the Karen special.  
  
Bo: No. Tell you what, take your break. I'll be fine.  
  
Karen: You know, for a Pillsbury Doughman, you're alright.  
  
Karen left and Bo slammed his head on the desk.  
  
~*~Bo/Gabrielle and Kelly (from The Osbournes)  
  
Bo and Gabrielle sat on the couch holding each other and kissing. There was a pounding on the door. Bo got up to answer it.  
  
Bo: Hey, Kelly. What's up?  
  
Kelly: Look what your *beep* son did to my new guitar! He *beep* ruined it!!  
  
Bo: Kelly, since when did you start playing the guitar? I thought you just played lawyer everyday.  
  
Kelly: You know what, why don't you stick to *beep* this *beep* and mind your own *beep* buisness. You are such an *beep*!  
  
Gabrielle: Kelly, are you ok? Is there something the matter with Matthew?  
  
Kelly: *beep* Matthew! He's a *beep*!!!!  
  
Bo: Hey, that's my son you're talking about.  
  
Kelly: Why I ever *beep* your fat *beep*, I'll never know! I wouldn't have that *beep* brat to deal with every day! And you, Gabrielle are a mother *beep* *beep* from hell!!!!!  
  
Bo: Alright, that's enough. Get out of my apartment, Kelly. You're not wanted.  
  
Kelly: You only want me out so you guys can *beep* all night!!  
  
Bo slammed the door in her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Bo and Lucy (from I Love Lucy)  
  
Lucy is in Bo's office.  
  
Lucy: Well, I'm ready. What do I do?  
  
Bo: Huh?  
  
Lucy: What do I do? Do I arrest a crook or do I just forget that and prosecute? Please let me prosecute!  
  
Bo: No.  
  
Lucy: Awwwww, Bo! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Bo: Lucy, why are you crying?  
  
Lucy: Because *sniffle* I wanted to prosecute and you won't let me.   
  
Bo: I have good reason.  
  
Lucy: *crying voice* What?  
  
Bo: You have no talent as a lawyer. You should have been a librarian.  
  
Lucy: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bo covered his ears.  
  
~*~Bo and Barney (Barney and Friends)  
  
Bo's going through papers from Antonio's case. Barney entered the office.  
  
Barney: [laugh] Hello Bo. [sings] "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family...."  
  
Bo got up and walked out.  
  
~*~Bo and Joan Rivers  
  
Bo sat in his chair working on a case that had no importance to the show. Joan Rivers walked in.  
  
Bo: Hey, Joan. Do you want some coffee? Make yourself comfortable.  
  
Joan: Ohh!!! If you paid me a millions dollars, I wouldn't sit in this cruddy place. And as for coffee, the maker looks like it's never been clean! Oh God....MELISSA!!!!!!  
  
Bo: Who's Melissa?  
  
Joan: My daughter. Long story. I thought I saw her floating around in the coffee, but it was only a cockroach.  
  
Bo: [grinning] Ok. Say, how's Matthew?  
  
Joan: That ungrateful brat?  
  
Bo: Yeah.  
  
Joan: I dropped him off at the Neverland Ranch on my way to pick up my clothes from the dry cleaners.  
  
Bo: The dry cleaners?  
  
Joan: Yeah. You know, you'd look good in Armani.  
  
Bo: Who?  
  
Joan: Judging by the way you dress I know that wasn't a retort.  
  
Bo: We have to work on this case.  
  
Joan: Case shmace--let's talk about the 2004 Daytime Emmys. I can see the Lead actress category being won by Fiona Hutchison.  
  
Bo: Huh?  
  
Joan: Now that was a retort.  
  
The End 


End file.
